I Am Not Now Nor Have I Ever Been a Husband
by mdmom
Summary: An old 'friend' visits Amanda and Lee


Disclaimer – I don't own nor do I profit from any characters or story lines from Scarecrow and Mrs. King.  Any and all references to SMK belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions.  This story is written for entertainment purposes only and because I love the characters and the show.

Rated PG

Title:  I Am Not Now Nor Have I Ever Been A Husband.

Timeline – My interpretation of the fifth season we never got.

Synopsis – This story is set between my stories Some Things Never Change and A Spy is born.  If you haven't read them, all you need to know is that:  the stupid mystery marriage is no more, that Amanda is pregnant and that the family still thinks they work for a film company.

Comments – yes, please.

Many thanks to my great Beta readers who help my stories come to life.  I really do appreciate all your help.

******************************SMK***************************

"What's he saying?"

"I don't know.  He just keeps mumbling."  Leaning closer, the young girl strained to understand the unintelligible murmurings of the man lying on the floor.

"Justine, don't get so close," her grandmother admonished.  "We don't know anything about him.  For all we know he could be an escaped criminal."

"But Granny, he's so cute.  Do you think he's warm enough?"  

"We've done everything we can for now.  It was hard enough dragging him in here.  The fireplace and those blankets should be fine."

Looking up expectantly, the teen smiled before an anxious look crossed her face.  "Aren't you worried?  It's been two hours since he showed up on our front porch and he hasn't woke up yet."

"I know, I know.  But he's lucky, if the dog hadn't woken us up, he'd still be out there in the cold.  I've called the doctor.  He promised he would be here as soon as he could."

Both of the females were startled when the man sat up and shouted,  "NO, stay away from my wife!" before he dropped back down to his makeshift bed.

********************************SMK*************************

Early that morning a worried Amanda stood staring out her kitchen window.  Lee had missed his last three check-ins and she was really starting to get concerned.  He had called yesterday evening and told her the drop had gone according to plan and that as soon as he grabbed a bite to eat, he was going to be on his way back home.  '_Clockwork he said.  Milk run.  Scarecrow, if I could just get my hands on you right now…'_ Amanda was thinking, when all of a sudden Lee was looking back at her though the window.

Their eyes met and held for a moment before he whispered, "Stay at home.  I'm all right."  Then he vanished from her sight.  

"Lee!"  Amanda called as she strained to see out the window where he had just disappeared.

That was how the boys found her minutes later as they came bounding into the kitchen.

Jamie walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk.  As he reached up to pull down a glass, he realized that his mother had not moved since they had entered the room.  Frowning, he asked.  "Mom, whatcha lookin' at?"

"Hmm?"  Biting down on her bottom lip, Amanda sighed worriedly, and turned around.  "uh … nothing."  Absentmindedly reaching out to hug both the boys to her, she tried to smile.

"She's just missing Lee, worm brain," Philip volunteered as he reached behind his mother and gave Jamie a punch in the arm.  "When is Lee coming home?  He was supposed to …" Noticing that his mother was again staring toward the kitchen window, he sighed disgustedly and whined.  "M-o-m?"

"What?  Oh, I'm sorry, fellas.  I have to go into work right now."  Amanda answered as she suddenly turned and walked toward the door.  "Hurry up and I'll drop you off at school on my way in."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they gathered up their backpacks.

"Since Mom married Lee and got pregnant she sure does act weird," Philip said with a scowl.  "I hope I don't act like that if I ever fall in love."

"You're weird already.  Besides, I wouldn't want to be you when she realizes you called me worm brain and punched me in the arm," Jamie smirked as the door shut behind them

***************************SMK******************************

A short time later Amanda was sitting with Billy in his office, "Sir, I'm really worried.  Lee should have been back by now and I know if he'd been delayed he would have called.  You know how Lee's been since he found out about the baby."

"That's a good point.  If anything, he's gotten even more over protective then he was before."  Billy looked over at her thinking the baby wasn't the only thing that had changed Scarecrow. _'A few years ago, the only person Lee was concerned about was Lee.  Amanda sure did change all that.'  _

"Sir?"  Amanda called.

"What?"  Billy cleared his throat and went on.  "Oh, yes…what exactly did he tell you?"

Trying desperately to keep calm, she stood up and clasped her hands.  "It was after four thirty.  I know because the boys had both finished their homework and had gone outside.  He said everything went like clock work.  That he had met with his contact, received the information and that he was on his way back to the Agency as soon as he got something to eat.  He said he should be home by midnight at the latest.  Well, I woke up around one … you know how it is, I'm not sleeping through the night anymore … and he wasn't home, so I tried his car phone.  There was no answer, so I called here to see if he was held up with the debriefing.  Only to find out he wasn't back and had missed his last two check-ins.  So, I asked for the night duty officer and initiated a search."  Winding down she stopped and turned to face Billy across the desk.

"Amanda, you followed the procedure perfectly," Billy said hesitating for only a moment before walking around to stand in front of the desk.  "I just got off the phone with one of the teams in Norfolk.  They've found the Vette.  It was over an embankment, half in - half out of a pond with the back window shot out."  Pausing as he suddenly noticed how pale Amanda had become, a concerned look passed over his face.  "Amanda, I know this is difficult for you."

"I'm all right."  Amanda nodded and caressed her protruding abdomen.  "Please, just go on."

Billy frowned.  "There was blood in the car.  I wish that I could tell you this disappearance was just part of a cover."  Trying to look hopeful, he continued.  "The positive thing is we didn't find him at the accident site and there's no evidence to indicate he was taken away by force."

"He couldn't have just disappeared, sir!"  Amanda snapped as she turned around.  Crossing her arms protectively across her chest, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  "I'm sorry.  It's just so frustrating being stuck here at my desk." 

"I understand how you're feeling, really I do.  But, we both know Lee.  He's gotten out of some pretty tough situations before."  Walking over to the window facing the bullpen, Billy sighed.  "They did find some footprints at the accident scene and they're following that lead now.  I'm sending Francine down to head up the investigation.  She's going to call as soon as she has anything."

"Sir, I want to go too."  Hugging herself tightly, she sat down.  "I just can't sit here and do nothing."  

Billy snorted.  "I'll tell you the same thing I told him when he was standing in this office after Addi Birol kidnapped you; it's not going to help Scarecrow if you go down there and get yourself hurt or worse.  You're seven months pregnant.  Even if I ignored the Agency policy about pregnant women in the field; Amanda, if anything were to happen to you or the baby … you know Lee could never live with that.  Besides, we don't even know anything has happened yet."

"Sir, I promise I'll be careful.  I'm a full agent now.  I can't sit still now any more than Lee could then.  Please … sir?"

Staring at her for a moment, Billy scowled.  "All right.  But don't make me regret this decision.  You stay with Francine.  No going off on your own.  I don't want two agents missing."

As Billy turned toward his desk to grab the ringing phone, Amanda backed out the door, smiling as she went.  "Thank you, sir.  I'll stick to Francine like glue, sir.  She won't be able to turn without me being right there.  Thanks again, sir!"

Francine looked up to see Amanda heading her way.  "Amanda, I don't have time to talk right now.  I promise I'll call as soon as I find anything."

"Francine, Mr. Melrose said I could go along.  I just need to run up to the Q-Bureau and grab a couple things, then I'll be ready to go."

"No!  The Agency handbook clearly states in section twenty-five, article four: that once a female agent has reached the sixth month of pregnancy, she must be re-assigned temporarily to in-office duty."

"Francine, I know what the rules say but we're talking about Lee.  When did he ever let the rules come before me?"  

"Amanda, be reasonable.  I understand what you're going through but you'll be more help to him here.  I won't have time to…"

"Desmond, Stetson, in my office now," Billy called across the bullpen.

"What is it, sir?  Have they found him?  Is he all right?"  Amanda questioned as soon as the door closed behind the trio.

Shaking his head, Billy looked over at the two women.  "I just got off the phone … with Scarecrow."

Amanda sat down, letting out a sigh of relief.

Billy continued.  "He was at a small Catholic hospital not far from the accident site.  The first thing he remembers is waking up in the emergency room.  According to his rescuers, he wondered through the woods until he stumbled on the home of an elderly lady and her granddaughter about three miles from where he left the car.  He passed out and they called the local doc.  It was a few hours before he showed, but he got Scarecrow to the local hospital.  I've alerted N.E.S.T. and they're going to meet him at the Naval Hospital in Norfolk.  He's been diagnosed with exposure and a suspected head injury.  He sounded groggy and he's complaining of a killer headache.  That's all I know right now.  Amanda, there's a helicopter waiting for you and Francine at National.  Leatherneck is waiting in the motor pool to take you to the airport.  If I get any further bulletins, I'll radio you in the chopper.  Francine, you report to the Naval base and set up a command post.  As soon as that's done, round up both teams and start trying to find out what happened down there.  I've got a bad feeling about this."

*****************************SMK****************************

"Sir, I just got a call from my source at St. Joseph's; the Agency's moving Stetson to the Naval hospital in Norfolk."

An eerie laugh bounced off the walls of the deserted warehouse.  "Perfect, it's coming together even better than I planned it!  Three years in prison.  Three years lost of my life because of a suburban housewife.  I will have my revenge."    

                                       ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Excuse me, my name is Amanda Stetson, I'm looking for my husband.  He was brought in about two hours ago with a head injury; the emergency room sent me here.  His name is Lee Stetson."

The nurse's eyebrows rose slightly as she looked over at the unit clerk and shook her head.  "No, I'm sorry, we don't have anyone registered on the floor by that name.  Could I call down to the information desk for you?"

Leaning closer to the nurse, Amanda whispered, as she shoved her Agency I.D in front of the nurse. "Please, the code word is straw hat.  Now, can you please tell me where I can find my husband?  I know he's here."  

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stetson.  We can't be too careful.  He's in 235.  He's been awake since he got here but he can't remember anything about his accident.  He's complaining of a headache but his vital signs are stable.  I'll call Dr. Scardelli and have her meet you in his room.  There's a guard posted at his door just as a precaution," the nurse said as she led Amanda to the room.

"Thanks for your help," Amanda said with a smile.

"He's been an awful patient."  

"That's my husband," Amanda replied as she gave the nurse a quick grin and turned toward the door.  She held up her I.D. to the guard and pushed open the door.  

With a sigh of relief, she rushed over to the bed.  "Lee … thank heavens you're all right."  Gently placing a hand on each side of his face, she kissed him then rested her forehead gently on his.  "I was so worried."   

He pulled away with a questioning look.    "Amanda … what are you doing and why are you here?"  

Taking hold of his hands, she fussed, "Hold still, sweetheart, I just want to make sure for myself that you're okay."

Aggravated, Lee set up too fast and groaned. "What was Billy thinking sending you down here?"  

Amanda pulled back as it finally started to sink in that he wasn't relieved to see her.  "Why wouldn't Billy send me here?  I'm your…"

"How many times do I have to tell you I work alone?  I don't know where you keep getting the crazy idea that you're my partner."

"Lee?"  Amanda frowned.

"You're a housewife, not an agent.  I can't remember anything before I woke up in the other hospital.  I don't know what's going on, it could be dangerous for you to be here.  I can't protect you this way."

"You don't need to…" Amanda stopped abruptly as Lee's face turned a pasty white.  

Lifting his eyes up from her bulging stomach, he seemed momentarily speechless before asking, "Are you pregnant?  When …  well, Dan's been awfully busy hasn't he?"  Lee threw at her jealously.

"Dan?  Are you talking about, Dean?  Why I haven't …" Amanda stammered.

"Hand me the phone, I'm going to call Billy and have you sent home, where you belong."

Thinking quickly, Amanda grabbed the phone first.  "Wait, I'll do it.  Mr. Melrose sent me because of my experience as a bedside bluebell, it's my job to see that you stay in that bed and follow the doctor's orders.  Right now you're on bed rest, that means no telephone calls."  She quickly dialed the Agency number, turning her back toward Lee.  After two rings it was answered and she responded as quietly as possible.  "Hello, this is Amanda St … uh King.  The code word is straw hat and there's a problem.  I need to speak to Mr. Melrose immediately."

Seconds later, Billy barked into the phone.  "Amanda, what's going on down there?"  

"Sir, Scarecrow is angry because you sent me, an inexperienced housewife.  I explained to him that you wanted me to come down here because of my experience as a bedside blue bell but he's insisting he speak to you."  

There was thirty seconds of silence before an exasperated Billy sputtered into the phone.  "Amanda, are you telling me he doesn't remember the last four years?" 

The catch in Amanda's voice was almost unnoticeable as she replied, "That's right, sir."

"Stay with him; don't let him out of your sight.  Right after you left, we've received a communiqué with some pretty interesting news.  I'm on my way down there now."  Pausing for a heartbeat, Billy's voice softened as he asked.  "Amanda?  Are you all right?"

"No … um, I don't mind staying here and helping out.  Let me put him on the phone," Amanda said, passing the receiver to Lee.

As she turned to look away and gather her emotions, the door to the room opened and Dr. Scardelli walked in.

"Well, Mrs. Stetson, haven't we done this before?" the trauma surgeon joked.

"Not quite like this."  Whispering, Amanda nodded her head toward the door and walked out into the hall.  "Doctor Scardelli, it seems my husband has forgotten the last four years of his life, including the tiny detail that we're married."

"I'm sorry but it's not unusual after the type of injury he's had.  Plus from what the Agency team is estimating as the time of the accident, it looks like he was exposed to the cold for quite awhile before he happened upon the Burk's home.  We've done extensive testing.  The toxicology screen and CAT scan were both negative, except for some minor swelling in the right frontal lobe of his brain, probably from impact with the steering wheel.  Other than that, he's just got scrapes and bumps.  Try not to worry; while every case is different, I expect that, as the swelling goes down his memory should begin to return.  But Mrs. Stetson, I have to warn you, there might be some things he never remembers."

"How should I handle this?  Should I tell him about his life now?  Do I let him think it's still 1983?"

"It's okay to try to bring him up to date. Maybe something you say will help jog his memory."

Shaking her head, Amanda laughed nervously  "Oh, Dr. Scardelli, he's never going to believe me."

"Mrs. Stetson?" the guard called, "Mr. Stetson is asking for you."

"Thanks, I'll be right there."  Reaching out to shake Dr. Scardelli's hand, Amanda smiled and said, "Thank you.  I appreciate all you've done to help my husband.  Can we talk later?"

"Sure thing.  I'll be in to check on both of you this evening.  Good luck!"

******************************SMK***************************

Forty minutes later Lee was staring in amazement at the dark haired Arlington housewife seated on his bed.  In his opinion, she had just spun a fairy tale so incredible that the Brothers Grimm would have been proud to put their name on it.

"So, let me see if I can put this into the Reader's Digest condensed version.   To make a long, long story short, you're telling me that you're now a full time agent … that we're partners and that we've been working together for the last four years."

Trying hard to keep the incredulous look off his face, he looked up at the ceiling then back down and continued.  "On a more personal note, we admitted 'our feelings' for each other when the Agency believed that we were traitors and we had to go on the run.  Then I proposed to you while we were being held captive by a terrorist and our wedding was somehow all mixed up with Nick Grant, who managed to single handedly break out of a Turkish prison.  We were married in February of 1987 but kept it secret until I was shot while visiting Baltimore on a family outing, four months ago.  Over the last summer, I've spent time rescuing Lady Farnsworth, coaching your son, Jamie's, baseball team, and teaching you're older son, Philip about driving.  Oh, yeah, speaking of driving, my prized possession---my Porsche--- went over a cliff and … blew up into little tiny pieces after being stolen from a car show where I was a bartender."  

He shuddered, his voice cracking as the next sentence rushed out of his mouth, "And … and I'm the father of your baby?"  Reaching up to run his hand through his hair, Lee turned a pained look toward Amanda. "I've got a headache."  

"Do you want me to see if they can get you something for the pain?"  Amanda asked tentatively

"No, no medication but I could use a scotch and water," Lee said with a dazed look.

"I've got to go check in at home."  Amanda got off of the bed and walked toward the door.  As she reached out to open it, she stopped and turned around.  With a solemn look on her face, she looked into his eyes and said quietly.  "Lee, you've been my best friend for a long time now.  I realize it sure didn't start out that way ... that everything I've told you sounds incredible.  We were so different in the beginning.  I just want you to know …  that I love you with all my heart."    

As she turned to leave the room, Lee called tentatively, "Amanda?  You're coming back, right?  I hate doctors."

Pausing, Amanda answered without turning back.  "I know.  I won't be long."  

Feeling strangely comforted for the first time since arriving at the hospital, Lee settled back and closed his eyes.  __

**************************SMK*******************************

"Yes, Mother, Lee's fine.  Just a nasty bump on his head," Amanda said.

"Okay, darling.  Who would have ever thought that shooting a documentary on corn chips could be dangerous?  You know, your father's cousin had a display of cereal boxes fall on her head once at the Zippy Mart and she had double vision for days.  Though I was never convinced that some of that wasn't brought on by all those martinis that she drank everyday.  She did get a lifetime supply of Pirate Flakes, though," Dotty fretted into the phone.

"Mo-ther, I don't think there's going to be a problem.  Now I'm hoping we'll be home by the weekend.  I'll call if anything changes." 

"All right, darling, give Lee our love."  

"I will.  Bye now," Amanda said as she hung up the phone and rested her head on the wall.

'_Was he really that cold to me in the beginning?  What if he never remembers the last four years?'_  Though she tried hard to stop them, the disturbing thoughts flew through her mind.

A warm hand suddenly dropped on her shoulder.  "Lee!"

"No, it's me."  Billy said quietly.  "How are you holding up?"

Sighing, Amanda turned and tried to smile.  "I'm doing all right, sir.  Dr. Scardelli told me to tell him about the last four years.  She thought maybe something would jog his memory.  From the look on his face, I don't think he really believes anything I've told him.  I wish you could have been there when I told him the baby was his."  Smiling ruefully, Amanda continued.  "I guess I had forgotten what the 'old Scarecrow' was like."

Grimacing, Billy reached out and patted Amanda's arm.  "Come on; let's go back to the room so you can sit down.  You promised me that you'd take care of yourself too.  Better yet, why don't you run down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat.  I'll sit with him until you get back," Billy said with concern.  "Go on, Amanda.  I won't let anything happen to him while you're gone.  Okay?"

"Thanks, sir.  I know I'm being silly.  It's just, well, he's always seemed to need me.  Even at the beginning when he was pushing … pushing me away."  Cocking her head to the side, she paused biting down on her lower lip, and then turned back to Billy.  "Sir, who he was meeting?"  

"Just a low level courier.  Where are you headed with this?"  Billy questioned.

"It's been so hard being cooped up in the office everyday.  I guess I have been getting a little stir crazy.  I knew you were just feeling sorry for me when you gave me the assignment.  And I've been feeling so guilty because it should be me in that hospital bed.  If it hadn't been for my doctor saying he didn't want me driving that far at the last minute … Sir, what if someone was waiting for me?  Whenever I'm in danger, Lee gets upset with himself for involving me with the Agency.  He always blames himself for picking me out of that crowd.  What if that was his last thought before the accident?

"That if he had never given you that package at the train station you wouldn't be in danger now.  You might be onto something.  If what you're saying is true then whatever happened after he spoke with you on the telephone could explain everything.  Quick, you get back to his room!  I need to call Francine and get her down here."  Billy started walking back toward the pay phone. 

"Wait, sir … my family?"  Amanda called biting her lower lip.

Stopping, Billy turned back and smiled, "Already taken care of it.  Oh, Amanda?  Just for the record.  I think giving you that package was the best thing Lee ever did."

"Thank you, sir."  Amanda grinned.  "I wouldn't change a thing … well, maybe a couple things."

********************************SMK*************************

Lee watched Amanda walk into the hospital room and move quietly over to his bed.  Wringing her hands together, she looked down and tried to smile.

"Hey," Lee croaked as he reached out and took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.  "I'm all right."

Looking down she kissed his hand and whispered.  "I'm scared.  What if you never remember me, us?"

Taking a deep breath, Lee whispered.  "From the first time I looked into your eyes, I knew I'd never forget you.  You were like no one I had ever met before.  Did you ever wonder how I found you after I gave you that package?  I didn't know your name, where you lived, anything."

"I guess I never really thought about it.  In those days, I was pretty much in the dark about how you did what you did."

"In the time it took me to talk you into helping me, I had memorized your face.  I had one of the sketch artists draw you up.  Then I had Ernie go through driver's license pictures until we identified you.  I kept that sketch even after I found you.  Silly wasn't it."

Smiling softly, she set down on the side of his bed and smiled.  "No.  Emily made a sketch of us three years ago after we helped her out in Europe.  I keep it in a special place with all of my other prized possessions."  

Lee caught the sad look that passed over Amanda's face before she could look away and impatiently pushed the button raising the head of his bed.  "Since you've been gone, I've been lying here racking my brain.  It's so frustrating.  I can almost remember … then it just slips away.  I get visions of things that make no sense---a goofy looking stuffed duck, shooting a freezer door, a cake smashing into my face, a hand picking lint off my tux, flipping a coin---then poof, it's all gone." Slamming his hand down on the bedside table, he looked up helplessly and groaned.  "Damn it.  What if something happens to you because I can't remember?"

"Sweetheart, calm down.  You've taught me to take pretty good care of myself.  Besides, Billy is here.  He went to call Francine and then he'll be right in."  

Taking a deep breath, she went on.  "Lee, we think that I was the target, not you.  I was supposed take that courier run but at the last minute couldn't.  So you went instead.  It looks like you got caught in the middle."

"Don't be ridiculous, who would want to hurt you?"  Looking over at Amanda, Lee struggled to understand how the talkative, naive, housewife he remembered could be the same person as the confident agent sitting on his bed.

"Things have changed a lot over the last four years.  Unfortunately, there are a few people who have a reason to want me dead."

"This is all my fault!"

"NO!  I told you this before I knew there were risks.  I took that package not knowing who or what you were.  Besides I'm proud of the person I've become and it never would have happened if we hadn't met that day at the train station."

Before she could go on, the door pushed open and Billy walked into the room. 

"Scarecrow, what you won't do to get some time off.  The doctors tell me you're getting out of here in the morning.  I got a hold of Francine and she's on her way in with a portable computer.  It seems that an old friend of Amanda's escaped from federal prison five days ago.  Does the name Allen Squires mean anything to you?"

Lee shook his head and shot a confused look at Amanda.

"Oh my gosh," Amanda cringed, "The Dodger!"

"Bingo!  I hope you're both up to it; it looks like it's going to be a long night."

***************************SMK******************************

From the brushes across the road, a lone man watched the scene unfold through binoculars with a keen interest.  

Lee stood by the back of the tow truck and watched as a silver Vette was pulled out of the cold water.  As he stared at the car, memories started flickering through his mind like a movie shot on speed.  Grimacing, he closed his eyes to ward off the headache that threatened to return.  A reassuring squeeze on his arm brought his attention back to the pretty brunette standing beside him.

"At least this one didn't blow up."  Amanda shrugged.

Watching the water leak out of the beat up Vette, he responded without thinking.  "Do you remember the night I picked her up?  I was out driving around, trying to get a feel of how she handled and somehow I ended up right in front of your house."  

With a snort and a faraway smile, he continued.  "No one was more surprised than me when I realized where I was.  I was so confused that night.  You annoyed the hell out of me most of the time but you were the first person I wanted to show my new car to.  You were in your nightgown and robe."  Excitedly, Lee turned and pulled her into his embrace.  "I remember, Amanda!  I remember that night."

"Yes and its sooo reassuring to know you remember minute details about the night you picked up your car but can't seem to remember we're married," Amanda said, shaking her head as she leaned back and looked up at him.

Their eyes caught and held.  Lee cleared his throat and stepped back.  "Sorry.  I'm trying, really I am."

Both agents turned toward the wrecked sports car.  Lee was first to speak.  "Let's go see if we can find anything."

As Lee began to search the trunk of the car, Amanda tilted her head and tapped her fingers on the roof of the car.  "All right.  What could we be looking for?  The Dodger case was pretty intense.  There was a break-in at P.W.A.C. and one part of a document on a pliofilm was stolen.  In those days, you'd only work with me was if there was no one else.  Billy gave you a choice of Fred Fielder or me."

"So, I picked you … again."  Lee grinned as he walked back around and stood next to Amanda, staring wistfully at his car.

"Yes.  In the meantime, I had met this very polite and charming man named Allen Squires.  He drove a Rolls Royce and brought me flowers.  He knew all about big band leaders.  Mother loved him."  Turning toward the door she sighed and reached for the handle.

"Hmm, sounds like a real catch.  So you were dating this man?"  Lee asked as he was turning toward Amanda.  

It was then that a flash of light across the road in the trees caught his attention.  "Amanda, did you just see that?"  Looking back, just in time to realize her intent, Lee shouted, "Stop, don't open…"  

The warning came too late as the door to the Vette sprung open and a flood of water rushed out soaking him from the knees down.

"Umph … A-man-dd-a!  What were you trying do, finish me off?"  Lee sputtered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry … Lee, look!"  Motioning toward the mud by his right foot, Amanda pointed to a shiny object.  "Is that what I think it is?"

Lee picked up the ring and turned it over in the palm of his hand.  Absently he murmured.  "It's a concubine ring.  I've seen a collection of them in the Topkapi Museum in Istanbul."  

"I'd better tell you about the rest of the case.  You see Allen, gave me a ring just like that to wear as a friendship ring.  Only it was a bug and he listened into everything that was going on at the Agency.  He knew your every move.  You see he only arranged to meet me because he knew that we worked together and it was a way to get to you.  I jeopardized the security of the entire country.  It was horrible."

Bending over, Lee wiped at the mud that was now all over his lower legs.  "It couldn't have been that bad."

"You're right.  It was worse.  When you saw the ring we got into a fight in front of Billy and you acted all jealous."

"I was not jealous."

"How do you know if you can't remember?"  Giving him a disgusted look, Amanda shook her head and asked.  "Would you let me finish the story?"

"By all means, go right ahead."  Lee said, and then added under his breath, "but I was not jealous."

"Anyway, when we found out what the ring was, you yelled at me.  Not that I didn't deserve it but I felt terrible.  We had to go out looking for him because the third piece of the film was being moved in a mail truck.  I was able to I.D. him and you chased him into this building…"

Rubbing his forehead, Lee closed his eyes, trying to ward off the ache that again had settled right behind his eyes.  Straightening up, he growled.  "He tried to shoot you and then sucker punched me.  I thought my teeth were gone."

"Yes!  Oh, Lee you remember."  Amanda said, as she reached out and hugged him tightly to her.

Awkwardly pulling out of her embrace, he noticed a tiny splatter of mud on her nose.  Reaching out with his index finger, he gently wiped it off.  "Have I ever told you, you have a cute nose?"

"Oh, Lee!  Yes, as a matter of fact you have."    

Giving her a dimpled grin, he stared at her for a moment.  With a shake of his head, he went on  "That ring must be how I knew you were in danger.  Man, this is frustrating.  It's like a puzzle without all the pieces."

"Hey, it's okay.  Let's head back to the hotel and get cleaned up.  How does a hot shower, room service and a nice Beaujolais sound to you?"

"To die for.  Let's go"

He automatically reached out for her hand and they walked side-by-side back to the rental car, neither one of them noticing their stalker following at a distance.

****************************SMK*****************************

The shrill ring of the phone broke the silence of the hotel room as Lee hurried out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.  _'Man, that shower felt good, this had better be important,' _he thought as he reached over and grabbed the offending object.  "Stetson."

"Lee, it's me, will you tell Philip that he needs to give me back my skate board."

A confused Lee heard a scuffle and a second voice came onto the phone.  "He left it in the garage on my side.  I told him to put it away but he didn't.  Le-ee, it took us a whole weekend to clean that garage and I'm not getting in trouble because of that worm brain."

With a sigh, Lee automatically responded.  "Don't call your brother worm brain, sport.  Let me talk to Jamie."  With that the aching behind his eyes returned and more memories came flooding back.  _'Shooting hoops with the boys, Amanda – in a bombers tee shirt selling baked goods, smiling at him surrounded by wrapping paper with a scarf in her hand, in a beautiful long wedding dress, in a black spaghetti strapped dress dancing in his arms, looking tired in rumpled blue jeans and a white shirt, Allen Squires pointing a gun at her!  An older Allen standing outside the diner with a smug expression on his face!  My Amanda …she's in trouble.  I've got to get to her now.' _

"Lee, I wasn't going to leave it there, I had just set it down," Jamie whined into the phone.

Hearing only part of what his stepson had said, Lee rubbed his forehead trying to chase away the discomfort.  "Jamie, you know what the rules are about leaving stuff in the garage.  Now, I need to call you back, okay?  Stop arguing with your brother and we'll talk more about this when I get home.  Bye"

Throwing the receiver on the bed, he ran to the door and rushed out into the hallway, looking anxiously for his wife.

Walking toward the room holding a bucket of ice, Amanda saw him standing just outside the door.  The look on his face frightened her with its intensity.  Rushing to his side, she asked, "Lee, are you feeling all right?  Do you have another headache?  Lee, answer me!"  Amanda, who was growing more concerned by the minute when he didn't respond, was startled when he suddenly reached out and pulled her into the room, shutting the door with a bang.

Holding her tightly against him, he finally groaned, "How could I have ever forgotten the most important things in my life?"  Lee asked, shaking his head.  "You …the boys … our baby.  I'm so sorry."

"You remember!  I've been so scared and I've missed the you so much."  Amanda gushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck staring into his hazel eyes.

The kiss that followed was like a homecoming for both of them.  Long minutes later, Lee lifted his head and laughed.

"What's so funny, buster?"

"Do you know what made me remember?"

"What?"

"A phone call I just got," Lee said with a grin.  "The boys were arguing and called me to referee.  All Philip said was worm brain and it was like the flood gates opened up."

"Oh, sweetheart, that's…"

Stopping her with a quick kiss, he looked down concerned.  "Amanda, I remember what the Dodger is up to.  And he's not going to get away with it.  I need to get dressed so we can find Billy and Francine.  I have a plan."

After another quick hug, Lee moved toward the closet only to stop abruptly and turn back.  "Oh … I love you, Amanda Stetson."

***********************SMK**********************************

"Do you really think this is going to work?"  Amanda asked.

"He doesn't know that I have my memory back and we're going to keep it that way."  Lee nodded toward Amanda.

"You said that the ring was delivered along with a note with your dinner.  Can you remember exactly what it said?"  Billy asked.

"He ranted about punishing Amanda for taking away three years of his life and discrediting him to the GDR.  He said that he was going to see that Amanda was accused of being a double agent and that I was never going to be able to prove otherwise."

"This is all my fault.  If I hadn't been such a fool back then…"

"Amanda, if I hadn't picked you on that train platform, if Billy hadn't kept insisting we work together … think of all the things we wouldn't have.  Now stop this," Lee said as he reached out toward his partner.

Taking his hand, Amanda sighed.  "I hate it when you're right."

"All right, you two, can we get back to work now?"  Billy asked.

Looking up with a frown, Lee started to pace.  "The one thing I remember clearly is thinking that he must have been following me to get to Amanda.  His note was very specific about what I had been doing.  That would mean that he's probably watching us closely now.  When we were out at the pond earlier, I caught a flash of something but before I could investigate … well I got a little distracted."  

"So, let's give him something to watch," Amanda blurted out.

Billy and Lee both turned and looked at her.

"Well, what if we posted a couple of teams in the lobby and then staged a little distraction.  It's worked before," Amanda said with a shrug.

Billy looked at Lee and shook his head.  "Sometimes, I forget how good her instincts are.  Do you think you can fake that head pain again?"

"You bet."  Lee said smugly.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do…"

*****************************SMK****************************

The television flashed on, then off giving them the signal that everyone was in place.  

"Ready?"  Lee asked.

"Yeah."  Hesitating, Amanda whispered.  "I don't want to sound silly but the last time we did something like this I went home and cried myself to sleep.  I woke up for two weeks with nightmares that you were really dead."

Turning to stare lovingly into her eyes, Lee pulled her into his arms.  "This time, I'll be there to chase those bad dreams away.  Okay?  Now let's go wrap this up.  I want to go home."

"I love you," Amanda said as she reached up to straighten his tie and then turned toward the door.  "First one to the elevator gets to cuff him."

Stepping out of the elevator, Lee placed his hand on Amanda's back and guided her though the lobby.  Stopping suddenly, he frowned.  "This is ridiculous.  You need to go back to Washington where you belong.  I can't concentrate on locating Squires and looking after you at the same time."

"Lee, please!"

"No, you tried to drown me out at the pond earlier and I don't have time to deal with your lack of experience.  I just can't baby-sit you anymore.  You don't follow orders.  I tell you to stay in the car, the next thing I know you're getting in the way of my collar.  And how about a little thing by the name of Operation Sandstorm?"

"That was a long time ago.  Please try to remember.  I'm your wife and partner now."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times.  There's no way I'm married and I work alone.  Why if it weren't for your incompetence …ahh…" Reaching up and grabbing his head, Lee staggered back toward the wall.

"Lee!  Are you all right?  Lee, answer me."  Looking around frantically, Amanda screamed, "Someone call 911.  My husband's sick."

As hotel staff and 'patrons' ran over to off assistance, a sneering Allen Squires moved closer to get a better view of the drama occurring in front of him.  

Suddenly, Lee's knees buckled and he slid down the wall onto the carpet, moaning.  

Playing her part perfectly, Amanda lowered herself gently next to Lee and with a quivering voice said.  "Help is on the way.  Please hang on sweetheart, please."

So engrossed in the drama playing out before him, Allen jumped when he felt a hand drop on to his shoulder.  Relaxing slightly when heard someone ask him if he was a doctor.  He shook his head and looked up right into the end of a gun.

"Allen Squires, you're under arrest for escaping federal prison, espionage, and assault on a Federal officer.  You have the right…" Continuing to read the Dodger his rights, Francine cuffed him and with three other members of the tach team, escorted him out of the lobby.

Walking over to Lee and Amanda, Billy smiled and quipped.  "Good job you two.  Now let's wrap this thing up and go home."

"Yes, sir!  All I have to do is get off this floor."  Amanda scowled.

"I'll help you up anytime Mrs. Stetson," Lee said smiling as he reached down and effortlessly pulled her to her feet.  "Did I ever tell you how smart you are?"

"Yes, once or twice, but please don't stop.  After you just brought up most of my bad traits, I really need to hear something good."

"We don't have enough time."  Lee laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and squeezed.

****************************SMK****************************

Sitting out in the gazebo, Lee smiled to himself as he thought of the homecoming they had received earlier that evening.  '_How good it felt to be here, a place he had thought of as home longer than he cared to admit.  Finally able to walk though the front door instead of watching through a window.'_

"Sweetheart?"  He heard Amanda called quietly.  "Are you out here?"  

"I'm in the gazebo."

"Hi, you.  Everyone's been looking for you."  Amanda said as she rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.  "It's quiet out here."

"Yeah.  It's good to be home.  I never thought I'd say this but I've missed the noise and confusion.  It made me think about all the times I brought you home from a mission and had to watch the homecoming from out here."  Taking a deep breath, he reached for her hand and sighed.  "I guess I've been feeling a little guilty.  I had forgotten how rough I was on you in the beginning.  Why did you keep coming back?"

Sitting down next to him on the bench, Amanda shook her head.  "I guess at first, it was just the thrill of what we were doing.  It just felt good doing something where I made a difference.  Then slowly I got to know you.  It didn't take me long to realize there was more to you than just a rude playboy."

"Rude?  Me?"  Lee pointed to his chest as he tried to look innocent.

"You were so snide and condescending.  You would yell at me one day and then risk treason charges to save me the next.  I was so confused.  Every time I thought we were getting closer, you would pull out the speech."

"Speech?"  Lee asked, frowning.

"You know … the it was just business, nothing really happened speech."  Amanda shrugged,  "But little by little, I got to know the real Lee Stetson.  I found out that you're loyal, over-protective to a fault, and …"

"Amanda, you're making me sound like a dog."

"No, I would never say that … but you are my best friend."  Amanda chuckled as she draped her legs over his lap and put her arms around his neck, snuggling close.       

Pulling back, Lee suddenly looked very serious.  "Admitting I cared for you was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.  Up to the time I met you, I'd lost everyone I'd ever loved.  I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or the boys."

"Oh, sweetheart," she sighed as she reached up and caressed his cheek.  "That's something you'll never have to worry about.  We're not going anywhere.  I promise.  Oh, feel that.  I think your son or daughter agrees."

Resting his free hand on her belly, Lee smiled and looked up into her eyes.  "I love you."

Amanda leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips, then pulled back and frowned.  "There's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Who's going to explain to the boys what happened to that lifetime supply of free corn chips their grandmother told them about?" 


End file.
